


Leatherhead's Secret and Donnie's Guilt

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: BDSM in the begining, Leatherhead! Date me! Please! I love you and will treat you right!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Donnie sees a video he shouldn't of his mate doing some "private experiment" and feels awful. After a game of truth or dare with the family goes sexual Donnie gets stressed and starts drinking.
Will he tell Leatherhead about the forbidden video? What will Leatherhead say to Don's drunken proposal of a 'good time' ?





	1. Leatherhead's video

**Author's Note:**

> S is for the simple need  
> E is for the ecstasy  
> X is just to mark the spot, cause that's the one you really want!
> 
> Yes, sex is always the answer. Its never a question cause the answers YES!
> 
> \- Nickelback 'S.E.X.'

Brittany pov

 

I was sitting in my room, bored out of my mind.

 

Dakota was in Jersey visiting her grandma. So I have to put up with my mutants alone for three weeks. 

 

Anyway, I'm sitting at my computer. Minding my own. And I get a notification. ‘Leatherhead Cam active’ Leatherhead cam? I thought I disabled those?

 

Weeks ago I put up cameras in LH’s lair to screw with him. It was fun, but I thought I got all the cameras. And how did it activate on its own? He doesn't know it's there. I don't think.

 

I open the link and what I saw I couldn't believe. 

 

Leatherhead was spread out in his recliner, in his living room, with both feet and one hand tied, with rope, to other furniture. His tail hanging off the side by his feet, his cock and balls on display and his computer open and facing away from the camera to him. 

 

With the camera's position, I had full view of his little show. 

 

He was still adjusting the ropes and pulling against them, he looked satisfied  when he could barely move. 

 

He lay back in the chair and took a deep breath. 

 

“Shit.” He murmured, his cock was steady hardening with anticipation. 

 

He took another deep breath and his free hand moved down his chest and just touched his cock. His eyes closed tightly and his hips jerked upward and he pulled his hand away. 

 

“Fuck...” his breathing was getting unsteady.

 

He pulled a blindfold, already tied, over his head and his cock jumped. That thing is as long as my forearm, thicker around.  

 

He reached out his side and pulled a whip up with his free hand. 

 

He laid the whip over his chest and raised the blind fold, just enough to click something on his computer, then lowered it again. 

 

“You sick fuck.” came a male’s voice over the speakers. It was a low, grumbling voice that made me shiver. 

 

I picked up my phone and dialed Donnie. 

 

“Come here, now.” 

 

“Why? I'm busy.” He sounded annoyed, but this is to good not to show him. 

 

“Hurry! Before the good stuff starts! It's Leatherhead!” I was hoping that would seal the deal.

 

“Fine, it better be good.” 

 

I hung up and focused on the screen. 

 

He turned the volume up on the computer and the man was talking. 

 

“You like that. Yea, you fuckin whore.” the man said and Leatherhead moved the whip off his chest and slid it down his body till it rest on his crotch. 

 

He bit his lip as the limp leather crossed his lower body. He moaned and his body shivered. 

 

He quickly raised the whip and brought it down over his inner thigh then moved it so it didn't touch him. His body tensed and he gasped. 

 

I heard the door click behind me and Don walked through the door. 

 

“Wha.... oh.” He saw what I was watching. 

 

“Why the hell are you watching Leatherhead... Leatherhead's alone time?” 

 

“I don't know. The camera said it was activated, but I disabled everything after that prank. But this is almost to good to pass up. Come watch. He hasn't cum yet, but he is getting close and the dude just started.” 

 

“You sick little freak.” I shrugged.

 

Don shook his head but sat down next to me anyway.

 

Leatherhead had paused the laptop and lay back in his chair. 

 

He was breathing hard.  He lifted the blindfold off and shook his head. 

 

“Fuck.” He said aloud and Don and I looked at each other. 

 

He reached down the side of the chair and pulled up a small white box. 

 

He smiled and opened it. 

 

He pulled out a little machine and around 10 cords and each cord had a little square pad on the end. 

 

He reached over and untied his other hand. 

 

He sat up fully and plugged the cords into the handheld device. 

 

Satisfied with the cords in the device he set it aside and untangled the cords. Smiling like a moron, he finally straightened them out. 

 

He looked at his computer, and nodded. 

 

Then he lay back in the chair, adjusting the first pad, he attached it to his left nipple, then one on his right.

 

Then in various other places over his torso, then one on each ball and two just under the tip of his cock.

 

He tied his hand back to the table. 

 

‘Click’ the device clicked on and Leatherhead's entire body twitched. 

 

“Do you know what that is?” Don asked and I shook my head, neither of us took our eyes off the screen. 

 

“An electronic massager. Sends electric impulses into the body.” He said. He sounded a little breathless. 

 

And I’m the freak?

 

LH turned the dial on the device and he pulled against the binds. 

 

He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

He turned it up another notch and his hips jerked upward. 

 

“Ahh.... Fuck!” He yelled panting.

 

He turned it up more and Don tensed beside me. 

 

“What?” I asked not looking away. 

 

“Nothing...” his hand slid to his thigh. 

 

“Shit!” LH yelled and his body jerked. 

 

He turned it up all the way and pulled against his binds. 

 

his free hand moved off the device and to the whip still sitting beside him.

 

His toes curled and his tongue moved over his lips as the leather crossed his body again. 

 

He was close to climax, you could see it on his face. 

 

“Please...” He begged his imaginary master. 

 

The whip came down on his inner thigh and he winced. 

 

He murmured something under his breath that I didn't quite catch. Then the whip came down on his thigh again. 

 

He grunted in pain more than pleasure, he put the whip down beside him, still in easy reach. 

 

He turned the device down a few notches and he lay his head back and moaned gently. 

 

After a moment, he turned the device back up and picked up the whip. 

 

He just set the end of the whip over his cock. 

 

He shivered, his tail twitching.

 

He started breathing quickly and he moved the whip off his dick. 

 

He hit his balls with the whip lightly over and over. 

 

“Please... let me release.” He begged again, quieter, like he didn't want anyone to hear. As far as he knows he is the only one watching. 

 

“Release you beautifully miserable slut. Shout my name, Whore!” the voice from the laptop said Leatherhead jerked. 

 

“Donnie!” he yelled loudly as he came, hard. 

 

I looked at Don beside me and his face was bright red, his eyes wide. A smile tugged at his lips.

 

When he finished Leatherhead lay there. Trying to catch his breath. 

 

Once he could breath. He turned off the massager thing and pulled the pads off his chest and torso. 

 

He untied his bound hand and shut down his laptop. 

 

He pulled the pads off his cock and balls. He smiled, he looked satisfied.

 

He kinda dropped the device off the side of his chair with the whip. 

 

He moved slowly, but he had a look of pure bliss on his face. 

  
He picked up a hand held recorder and lay back in his chair. He never unbound his feet.


	2. Does he always come over here after?

He picked up a handheld recorder and lay back in his chair. He never unbound his feet.

 

Pushing the button he spoke.

 

“Day...6...I think... masturbation was pleasant. Hurt my leg with the whip, nothing major, may have a bruise later. Uhmm... electric impulse was a very good idea. Whip is still my favorite toy. Only downside... I’m still more vocal than I want. Maybe that's not going to change, I don't know if I want it to anymore. I do know I want something different with the computer voice. Maybe I can make it sound like Donatello. That's as close as I’m gonna get. Going to take a shower, a nap, then going to see my Donatello.” 

 

He untied his feet and slowly walked out of the camera’s view.

 

“Wow,” Don said and I nodded.

 

My computer screen blacked out and white words flashed across the screen, Cam disabled.

 

“Donnie, I didn't activate it or disable it. What the fuck just happened?”

 

“I don’t know, but did he say he wanted me... to so this... with him?” He looked terrified.

 

“Yea, why so you look so scared. He’s not asking you to really hurt him. Just a little Dom/sub action.”

 

“I don’t know. We haven't even gone anywhere... sexually... and this is how he wants to start?”

 

“He didn’t say that. This is a fantasy of his. That's all, and like you don't have any involving him. He obviously wants you this way. And judging by the sausage bulge between your legs you want him too. I say go for it. Just start slow, and use lube, please. That dude is like a foot long.” He laughed, but I was dead serious.

 

“Experienced?” He said and laughed. I smiled and he shook his head. God, he is an asshole. 

 

Then his phone rang.

 

“Hello?” He answered and I got real close so I could hear too.

 

“Hello, Donatello. Are you busy?” It was LH.

 

“No, just sitting around at the moment. Why?” Don sounded shaken up, LH sounded normal. How long had he been doing this? He said like six days? In a row or total? Does he always come over here after?

 

“Missed you. That's all.”

 

Don laughed a little, “I miss you too, it’s been days.” He tried to joke but he was scatterbrained and it sounded for real

 

“I saw you this morning, my love, maybe you should take a nap.” He laughed, god, he is a good boyfriend. Don is drowning and he is still making jokes. 

 

“Yea, I guess you did...” I gave up and took the phone from Don, he'll thank me later. 

 

“Hey.” He laughed

 

“Hello, what happened? Did you tackle Donatello?”

 

“No, Don just woke up and he still isn't sure what year it is.” He laughed and Don gave me that look. 

 

“Very well. I’ll be over soon. Will you please tell him what year it is, he obviously needs to know.” 

 

“Sure, see ya.”

 

“Good bye, Brittany.”

 

LH hung up and Don hit me. “I hate you.” 

 

“What? Not knowing what year it is? That is inside humor. And he knows im playing. You need to lighten up.”

 

“Whatever.” He got up and walked out of the room. 

 

“Well, now I know what he does when I'm not there.” 


	3. NO!

Three days later in the Hamato living room.

  
  


It was couple’s choice movie night at the Hamato household. Splinter and Maggie were the couple of choice.

 

Everyone was at the lair that night. Brittany, Splinter and Maggie sat on the far couch, Leo and Usagi sat next to Casey and Raph on the floor, Donnie sat next to leatherhead on the loveseat.

 

I had been three days since Donnie and Brittany saw that video of Leatherhead. he never told Leatherhead they saw the video, and Don felt like a complete whore.  He shouldn't, but he does.

 

They were all watching a romantic flick Maggie picked. 

 

Donnie lay against Leatherhead and Leatherhead draped his arm around Donatello’s middle. 

 

Splinter chuckled at the couple on TV and Maggie slapped him playfully. “Dirty creep.” She said and he laughed harder, they kissed and went back to the movie. 

 

Leatherhead looked at Don and he shrugged, “Inside humor, they do that a lot.” He whispered and Leatherhead nodded. 

 

After the movie, everyone stood and stretched. All except Usagi and Leo, who had fallen asleep. 

 

“I say we torture them both.” Brittany smiled and Casey nodded. 

 

They ran into the kitchen. They came back with a bucket of ice water and two beers. 

 

They opened the beers and took a drink, both still holding the handle on the bucket. 

 

They set down the beers and dumped the water on the two, sleeping, victims. 

 

Both jumped awake and both woke up panting and shivering.  Usagi was on his feet in a defensive stance before he realized he was awake. 

 

Everyone else in the room laughed. When he realized what had happened, Usagi laughed too. 

 

Leonardo did not.

 

Leo was pissed, but he knew better than to say so, he would not win that argument.

 

“Now, how about a snack?” Casey said and he walked to the kitchen, Brittany and bucket not far behind. 

 

“I think a hot shower is a better idea, coming Usagi?” Leo stood and helped the soaked bunny to his feet. 

 

“No more sleeping on movie night.” Usagi said and Leo laughed.

 

“Everybody learns the hard way, some just learn slower than others.” He said and they walked to the bathroom.

 

Leatherhead placed a kiss on Donnie’s head and walked to the kitchen, Donnie watched him walk away and felt his throat tighten. He hated knowing what Leatherhead did in his “spare time” and he really hated that Leatherhead wanted him and he couldn’t tell him he wanted Leatherhead because that would mean telling him they saw that video, he never wanted to do that.

 

The day he saw the video he was horrified that Leatherhead would consider that, but he looked into it, he didn’t see anything wrong with humoring the idea. Not their first time, but later would be fine. 

 

He walked into the kitchen and Usagi and Raph were arm wrestling, everyone was cheering for either party, Leatherhead was cheering Usagi’s name. 

 

Usagi smacked Raph’s hand against the table and Raph yelled in defeat. The bystanders laughed and Usagi stood proud of himself. Donnie laughed too.

 

Mikey ordered pizza and all sat around the table while he got the pies.

 

“You guys wanna play a game or something?” Casey suggested and Brittany laughed, “I ain’t drunk enough to play your games.” Casey rolled his eyes. 

 

“I was suggesting something clean and woman friendly...” He said and looked at Raph, who glared and smiled. 

 

They decided on truth or dare and for the most part it was kept pretty “family friendly” 

 

Or as family friendly as Casey, Brittany and Raph can be...

 

“I dare you to... make out with Don for a full thirty seconds.” Casey said and Leatherhead laughed. 

 

“Done.” Leatherhead said and grabbed Donnie by the back of the shell, pulling him close, they kissed. Casey and Brittany started counting. 1 new york city  2 new york city 3 new york city 4...

 

When the thirty seconds were up Leatherhead pulled away, Don gasped for air. Laying one short kiss on Don’s lips, Leatherhead smiled. “Next time, something challenging.” He said to Casey and he looked as if he was going to say something, but Mikey walked in with the pizza. 

 

Don was fluttered, all he could think about was Leatherhead on that chair. Naked and open for Donatello in secret, but was still happy to show obvious affection for Donatello in front of his family. 

 

They ate in anything but silence. Mikey had suggested they continue the game and as they ate they played. 

 

“Brittany, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.” she almost never picked truth, for safety reasons, so she claimed. 

 

“I dare you to sing (concert style) waiting for superman.” He smiled, he knew she didn’t like singing, he thought she would back out, but she got a spoon out of the drawer and began tap her foot to the music in her head. She started singing. 

 

Word for word, in tempo, and on key she sang, when she finished and the table clapped. “I hate you.” Mikey whispered and  she smiled and took her turn. 

 

When they had finished dinner they moved to the living room and still continued playing. They were more trying to get each other to back out now, more than watching the dares play out. 

 

“Leatherhead, truth or dare?” it was a mystery with Leatherhead, he picked both frequently. 

 

“Truth.” He said and Brittany smiled evilly. “Are you a dom/sub fan?” She asked and Don could feel his eyes widen. 

 

She did NOT just do that!


	4. Donnie, stop before things get out of hand

“Truth.” He said and Brittany smiled evilly. “Are you a dom/sub fan?” She asked and Don could feel his eyes widen. 

 

She did NOT just do that!

 

Leatherhead didn’t answer right away, but when he did he was calm and unfazed by the question. “No, I’ve really never thought of it, so... no not a fan.” He turned to Raphael, “Truth or dare?” 

 

Donnie could feel his heart beating fast. Leatherhead said he wasn’t a fan. Does that mean that was strictly science, or he was lying? Both would make sense. Donnie had done some things that aren't what he would normally do in the name of science. At the same time though, Leatherhead had been doing that awhile. He could tell. 

 

What did he say? Six days. That is six days of “testing” and many more of “research”.  So he can’t hate it if he continues the “experiments”, but why is he recording them on tape if he was recording them on a handheld voice recorder after? Or, what is the purpose of the handheld when he is taping them? And when does he get to tell Leatherhead he know?

 

“Donatello?” Leatherhead’s voice broke me from my thoughts. “What?” everyone was looking at me. “I said, what are you thinking about?” He said again and Brittany hung her head. 

 

“Nothing. Im going to get a beer, you want anything?” Don said and Leatherhead looked a little concerned. “No, thank you.” Don stood and walked to the kitchen. 

 

“When did Don boy start drinking?” Raph asked, he himself was getting tipsy. 

 

“He doesn't.” Leatherhead said simply and Brittany tensed, she knew exactly what was going on in his head. 

  
  
  


THAT NIGHT

 

Donnie actually got drunk in the later course of the evening. Hours later  Leatherhead and he were laying in bed that night. 

 

“I watched the video...” Donnie slurred and Leatherhead looked at him. “What video?” Leatherhead really had no idea what he was talking about or what brought it up. 

 

“The video you didn’t know we could watch...” he slurred his words and Leatherhead has a hard time understanding. 

 

“What video?” Leatherhead asked again. Donnie laughed, even after cleaning up Leatherhead could smell the alcohol. “The video of you getting off to... to...” Donnie giggled and Leatherhead was still not understanding. “You called my name when you came! I am your master.” Donnie whispered loudly and Leatherhead stiffened. 

 

He knew...

 

Donatello knew about the experiment...

 

What video? He didn’t video it. He took a vocal recording after the “testing” but he didn’t tape it, not wanting to know what he looked like. 

 

“It’s okay... I thought it was good... really good...” Don moaned and kidded Leatherhead’s snout. A quick peck, but it was enough to get Leatherhead’s attention. 

 

“Take me, Leatherhead... make me yours... then I’ll make you mine...” Donnie moaned again and Leatherhead realized he was stroking his slit. 

 

Leatherhead knew why they were waiting. Donatello wasn’t ready and Leatherhead was more than willing to wait till he was. He wants to have Donatello, but not like this. He wants Donatello to be willing and sober, to remember his first time. 

 

“Leatherhead... please... I wanna play...” Donatello wined and brought LH out of his thoughts. 

 

Donnie couldn’t figure out why Leatherhead was being all hesitant. He continued to run his finger over his slit as he talked. Leatherhead wanted to take him and he wanted to own Leatherhead, he didn’t see why they were still talking about it. He wanted action!

 

Leatherhead brought Donnies hands out from the blankets and put them behind his head on his pillow. “Is this part of the kinkyness? I don’t get how this is- Hey! Are you listening?” Leatherhead rolled to lay on his back and closed his eyes. 

 

‘A gentleman would leave and sleep on the couch, or maybe go home and call him in the morning.’ he thought to himself, ‘but it is too cold outside for me to walk home now. I’ll just wake up before Donatello and he won't know the difference.’ 

 

Leatherhead fell asleep and Donnie tried. HE couldn’t understand why Leatherhead didn’t want to ‘play’ with him. Did he do it wrong? Was it because he is inexperienced? No, Leatherhead wants him  _ because _ he is inexperienced. So why? Leatherhead didn’t even act interested, but Donnie could see the bulge between his legs, the thought got the gator aroused. So why didn’t they act on it?

 

Donnie soon fell asleep.


	5. Love you too, Leatherhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, and my personal favorite.
> 
> Is quote at the end is how I want my future boyfriend (yep, all this *gestures to self* is still single) to end all of our fights.

 

The next morning Donnie woke up with a headache, morning wood, and not much memory of the night before. The last thing he coherently remembers is talking to Leatherhead about... something... and Leatherhead rolled over before they were finished. 

 

Did he offend his mate? Leatherhead got up out of bed before Don woke up. Is he angry? Is he even still in the lair?

 

He doesn't remember what they were talking about, but he feels like he should apologize. The worry of hurting his mate’s feelings pretty much killed the morning erection. 

 

“This is why I don’t drink. I always do something stupid that makes me regret it.” Donnie got up in search of Leatherhead. 

 

He found him in the kitchen talking to Leo and Raph with a cup of coffee in his hands. 

 

“Morning.” Donnie said and the trio responded. Donnie got coffee and sat at the other side of the table from Leatherhead. 

 

He suddenly felt very guilty about whatever he did. He knows he said or did something to offend Leatherhead and it is eating him. 

 

Leatherhead didn’t appear angry with him, in fact, he was smiling. Then Don realized Leatherhead was talking to him, “... sleep?” Was all he heard. Shit, what should he say, he was unsure of the question and didn’t want to sound stupid. “How did you sleep?” He asked again, not impatiently or rudely. He said it as if Don had asked him to repeat himself as if he knew Don didn’t hear him. 

 

“Okay.” Don said; anything to get Leatherhead talking about something other than to Donnie. “I’m surprised, you got drunk hard last night. What was that about anyway? You like freaked out during truth or dare. It wasn’t even your turn.” Raph reported, then laughed and Don shrugged, he didn’t remember anything Raph just replayed for him. 

 

THAT EVENING

The family was sitting in the living room watching TV. Donnie lay tense next to Leatherhead. 

Suddenly and without reason, Leatherhead stood and gestured Donnie to follow him. Reluctantly, Donnie got up and followed him to the bedroom. ‘Shit!’ Donnie mentally panicked ‘he is mad and he is about to tell me why. I don’t even want to know anymore.’

 

Leatherhead walked in and closed the door behind Don.

 

“Do you remember our talk last night?” Leatherhead asked and flopped back on the bed, then gestured for Don to lay next to him. He slowly moved to the bed and sat next to Leatherhead and crossed his legs. 

 

‘Is he going to leave me?’  Don thought and winced.  ‘I will NEVER have another beer again.’ 

 

“Donatello? Are you alright?” Leatherhead asked concerned. He sat up to look at Donatello. “Yeah, I’m fine. No, I can’t remember what we talked about.” Donatello snapped weakly. 

 

“Donatello, is something wrong?” Leatherhead forgot what he was worried over once he saw Don tense.  “No. You wanted to say something?” Don didn’t look at him. “I just asked if you remembered, that's all. If you don’t want to talk about it then that’s-” “No!” Don cut him off. “It’s not that. I really can’t remember much of last night and you want to end it because of something I said while I was drunk and -” Leatherhead leaned him back so Don was laying in the gator’s lap. 

 

“Donatello, baby, I had no intent to end anything. I love you and have no idea where you got the idea I wanted to end it. I simply asked if you remember last night.” He kissed Donatello. “I- I thought you were mad...” He said meekly, Leatherhead laughed. It confused Donatello. 

 

“Is that why you have been so tense all day? You thought I was angry. Donatello, my love, nothing you could do could make me angry enough to leave you. Nothing. And if you were really that concerned, you should have asked me.” Donatello smiled. “I love you too.” Leatherhead kissed him again, this time he kissed his gator back. 

 

Donatello pulled away first, gasping for air. “So what... was it.... you were asking about.” He said between gasps for air. 

 

“Last night you said you saw a video of me you weren't supposed to see...” Donnie’s eyes grew wide and he sat up quickly, turning to look at the gator. “God, Leatherhead, I... I wasn’t going to tell you. Brittany said the cam activated by itself and-” Leatherhead stopped him, “Brittany saw it too?” 

 

“I didn’t already tell you that?” Leatherhead shook his head. “Shit, I... I am making it so much worse.” He hung his head. 

“Donatello, stop talking. Just stop.” Leatherhead smiled and Don nodded in defeat. 

 

“Last night you said you wanted me. I want to know, now that you are sober; if you still feel that way. I’m not asking you to  **do** anything. I just wanted to know. If not that is fine, I will wait.” He said and Don smiled. 

 

“What if I asked you to wait? Leatherhead I want you, but I’m not ready for that step.”

  
“Donatello...” Don looked to Leatherhead and smiled when Leatherhead kissed him, “I said I love you, that is forever. If I have to wait a lifetime for you... then so be it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So much cooler when you never pull it out  
> So much cuter... with something in your mouth! 
> 
> \- Nickelback 'Something in your mouth'


End file.
